Emotions set Free
by xxoRebel
Summary: Harry,Ron,&Hermione set the time turner too far back and wind up meeting Harry and Ron's parents! THe problem is, they lost the time turner on the way and now they have to live through 20 years and Draco comes with them.
1. sHizzle

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Harry Potter woke up, happy, because it was Christmas break. The first day of it for your information. He walked down to the common room to find Hermione and Ron, his two BESTEST friends in the world.

"Merry Christmas," he said, opening a gift that was from Mrs.Weasly.

"Merry Christmas Harry," Ron muttered.

"Please, we can yelled for all i care. We're the ONLY ones here and Dumbledore extended the break to 2 months." Hermione said in her you-should-know-this-by-now voice. Harry took a bite of the candy apple that was from a large candy gift basket from Hermione. Ron gave him a Quidditch History book that he planned to read later.

"Hey, who sent me this?" Harry asked. A small tiny little package was marked: Harry Potter. Harry grasped the little parcel and began opening it.

"IT"S A TIME-TURNER HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry looked closely and realized it was. He remebered one from his 3rd year that Hermione had before. Ron gave a twisted smile.

"Why don't we...use it a bit?" Ron said. Hemione looked ahgast.

"Oh, Ron! Time-turners are dangerous!" she said, putting her hand on her hips and rolling her eyes. Ron pouted. The three, which were the only students in the castle, went to the Great Hall for some dinner that evening. Dumbledore looked at them with amusement as they sat down, eating almost everything.

" 'Nite 'Mione!" Ron said and gave a _pretend _yawn. Harry did the same and as soon as Hermione went to sleep, the two went downstairs with the time turner. They planned to go back to the morning and hide the time turner so Hermione wouldn't know.

PLUNK PLUNK! Hermione was downstairs and pushed Ron and Harry over, setting the time turner a long way from now.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" and plunk.


	2. THE MARAUDERS COME!

**Thank you for those who reviewed!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

_Earlier this morning_

Draco Malfoy woke up, the only Sytherin in the entire school. He already knew that Pothead, Weaslbe, and Mudblood Granger were here. He decided not to go to breakfast. A gift labeled: Draco Malfoy lay at the bottom of the Christmas tree.

"Hmm," he grunted and opened it. He already recieved 47 gifts from his mother, 14 from cousins Jewel and Cloetta, and also from his father. It was a time turner and suddenly, his owl came in with more gifts.

"Bloody Bird!" he cried and dropped the time turner. He played with the dumb time-turner and then set it to a long time ago. He laughed. Like he would really go to the past and he fell asleep.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes to reveal the three dungheads looking at him(Harry, Ron, Hermione). 

"GALLOPING GARGOYALS!" he yelled and pulled out his wand. Hermione stumbled back.

"Your in the past Malfoy. In the time...your father was 15." Harry said, looking bored. Hermione pouted.

"You guys! THIS IS A BIG DEAL!" she cried. Ron gave her a raised eyebrow.

"She's actually right, i mean we lost the time-turner." he said. It was true, they did. Harry let go of it. SO did Draco when he was asleep.

A group of people, about 3, came towards them.

"Hey, who are you?" a boy asked. Hermione gasped. It was_...harry. No, that was stupid. IT WAS JAMES_!

"Dude, it's your TWIN!" yelled a dark haired, handsome teen.

"SIRIUS!" Hermione yelled. The boy looked at her.

"How does she know my name?" he asked.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! ITS YOUR FAULT WE'RE STUCK IN THE PAST!" Hermione yelled. James looked shocked.

"DON"T BLAME ME!" he yelled back. The four boys stared in confusion.

"IF SOMEONE DIDNT SEND YOU THAT BLASTED TIME TURNER! WE WOULDN'T BE MEETING YOUR PARENTS!" she yelled.

"DON'T BLAME THAT PERSON!" Harry yelled back.

"TRAVELING IN TIME IS DANGEROUS!" Hermione yelled too.

"OH PLEASE ,YOU SOUND LIKE A MOTHER!"

"LILY AND JAMES DIED FOR YOU! I DON'T THINK DOING THINGS THAT ARE NOT SAFE IS A GOOD THING TO DO TO THEM!" Hermione screamed. James looked like he was ready to faint. And everything went black.

* * *

They woke up in the hospital wing. Draco was up, but Harry and Ron were still sleeping. 

"Bloody hell, what were you talking about?" asked Remus. Draco glared.

"You werewolf, don't you see? Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger, and I, Draco Malfoy, mistakenly wound up in the past." Draco sneered. Remus looked shocked.

"Y-yo-you know i'm a werewolf?" he asked. His friends looking worried.

"I guess we have to tell them Draco," Hermione gasped. And they did.

"James, you really are gonna be with Lily. That's the product." Hermione began and pointed at Harry. James's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" he asked in a far away voice.

"Yes, in 7th year, Lily will fall in love you and you guys will marry and have a son and then-" Hermione tried to say: be killed by Voldemort.

"And then-?"

"Fine out for yourself later." Hermione said and looked at Sirius.

"Hello Padfoot." she smiled. Draco looked at her.

"Hermione, I think you're scaring them." he sneered. Sirius started stuttering.

"Y-y-you know my n-nic-nickname." Sirius said and looked pale. Hermione directed her chocolate brown eyes on him.

"Course we, do." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"SPIDERS!" Ron yelled in his sleep. Draco smacked his forehead.

"Shit" was his answer. Hermione glared.

"Malfoy,"

"Granger,"

"OI! Harry James Potter! Sirius is here!" Hermione said. HArry woke up.

"SIRIUS! PADFOOT! WHERE? WHERE? MOONY? PROFFESSOR LUPIN? WHERE?" he said, his eyes darting around the room. He spotted the MArauders.

"This.Is.So.Sad." he said.

* * *

MWAHAHAHA! REVIEW REVIEW! 


	3. Can't get back

_Sry i haven't updated. I was distracted._

* * *

The Marauaders stared. Harry stared. Hermione blinked. Draco sneered. Ron snored. 

"Soooooooo..." Hermione started.

"Oh, shut it Mudblood!" Draco hissed.

"Ferret, I woulnd't be saying anything to rash in case you haven't notice, your father is 15." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"I know that Pothead. But we can always disguse ourselfs." Draco said. Ron's eyes bolted open.

"Please tell me I had an accident in Potions class and this was all a dream." he said. The three nodded.

"What exactly is going on?" Remus asked. The four jumped, forgetting them.

"Umm. Long story. Don't wanna talk about it. Can we see Dumbeldore?" Harry said in a fast voice.

"_Proffessor_ Dumbeldore." Sirius glared.

"Oh whatever, let us see the old man!" Draco said, his face getting red.

"It's ok, Draconis. I'm here." a voice said. They turned to see Dumbedore, with aurban hair and better skin. Draco looked shocked of the use of his birth name.

"Dumbeldore!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald, calm yourself." he smiled. Hermione gave him a thoughtful look.

"If you're the young Dumbeldore how do you know our names?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Crystal Balls are very useful. Most importantly, I would like to know how Harry is doing." he said.

"I'd like it if i could have another time turner." Harry said.

"I'm sorry, Harry dear, but it seems as if time turners are still being tested out by the Ministry." he smiled.

"What?" Harry asked, his face paling.

"What he's saying Potter is that...we can't get back." Draco sneered.

* * *

sry for not updating. 


End file.
